


Danza del ventre

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bottom Atobe, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Essersi fatto realizzare un abito su misura da una delle più grandi sarte di abiti arabici, era valso senza dubbio tutti quei soldi. Per Atobe non erano mai stati un problema, ma se doveva ammetterlo erano i migliori che avesse speso di quei tempi, bastava vedere con che occhi lo Tezuka lo guardasse.





	

Essersi fatto realizzare un abito su misura da una delle più grandi sarte di abiti arabici, era valso senza dubbio tutti quei soldi. Per Atobe non erano mai stati un problema, ma se doveva ammetterlo erano i migliori che avesse speso di quei tempi, bastava vedere con che occhi lo Tezuka lo guardasse.  
Aveva avuto una buona idea a prendere tutte quelle lezioni di danza del ventre, i corsi li aveva pagati salatamente, ma se poteva eccitare quel ragazzo nulla l’avrebbe fermato, avrebbe anche consumato tutto il suo patrimonio se sarebbe servito a conquistare ancora di più il cuore di quel sedicenne.  
Ogni cosa era studiata ad hoc con l’unico scopo di suscitare quel ragazzo, ogni movimento che aveva imparato voleva sfruttarlo axxositamente per far perdergli la testa. Il suo viso completamente rapito dalla sua magnifica figura e fu proprio allora che capì di aver fatto bingo: Tezuka era in suo potere.  
L’erezione del coetaneo era visibile e lui non desiderava altro che avvicinarsi alla sedia dov’era seduto e gettare quelle pregiate vesti ai piedi di quel adolescente tanto fantastico.  
«Ti voglio dentro di me Tezuka». Anche la sua voce era modellata con sfumature erotiche ai quali il compagno mai sarebbe stato indifferente, era inerme di fronte alla sua bellezza e sensualità.  
«Io, invece, voglio possederti fin dentro l’anima» Ormai non era più in grado di resistergli.  
L’unica cosa che voleva era sentire le sue parti intime portargli il piacere più intenso che esistesse e così prese il lubrificante nascosto nella scrivania in quella stanza, adorava il sesso ma allo stesso tempo non voleva provare dolore.  
Già bastavano le dita di Tezuka per far sentire Atobe completamente estasiato, le muoveva così intensamente e tutto il suo corpo fremeva in una maniera immaginabile, cosa che mai era successa con i suoi ex e questo gli faceva immaginare che aveva trovato un vero dio desso.  
«Ah! Tezuka». I suoi gemiti anche se sembravano fuori controllo, in verità anche questi erano studiati all’unico scopo di sedurre quel giovane che diciamola tutta di fronte alla sua bellezza non era mai stato indifferente: voleva fruttare tutto quello che aveva in suo potere per farlo cadere ai suoi piedi. «Entra! Ora!»  
Non aveva mai capito perché quei movimenti lenti riuscissero a farlo andare così in estesi, certo era intenso lo stesso, ma era diverso da tutti i suoi ex che erano fin troppo violenti o veloci, da quando aveva conosciuto Tezuka aveva capito cosa fosse il vero piacere, qualcosa che cresce lentamente finendo con il diventare talmente piacevole da far andare in tumulto tutto il corpo.  
In quegli istanti di intensità non riusciva a non perdersi in quegli occhi carichi di desiderio, era lui ad accenderlo e se ne sentiva davvero fiero e ogni volta rimaneva impossibile non riuscendo minimamente ad avere la forza di distoglierli.  
Era quello il suo adorato, l’uomo dei suoi sogni, il ragazzo che avrebbe voluto avere per il resto della sua vita al suo fianco ed era pronto a tutto per ottenerlo e se non ci fosse riuscito avrebbe venduto anche la sua anima.


End file.
